


Day 3 - Show Me Your Teeth

by TheWeirdDane



Series: Kinktober 2017 [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, F/M, In Public, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Shameless Smut, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane
Summary: Relaxing in Afterlife between missions, Garrus surprises Shepard when he, pretty much out of nowhere, suggests they move on with their kink list.





	Day 3 - Show Me Your Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Kinktober 2017, woohhh!! Also, I have a kink for Shepard calling Garrus by his last name??? I apologize for that

Day 3: **Public | Biting** **|** Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles)

* * *

 At first, when Garrus started flirting shamelessly with Shepard in the Omega nightclub, Afterlife, she figured he was just being drunk and stupid. Then it hit her that she hadn’t seen him drink a single drink tonight.

So, just plain stupid, albeit adorable.

“I mean, the way you took down that banshee? Impressive!”

“Thank you,” she said and couldn’t suppress a tiny giggle.

“No, you don’t _get it_. No-one can fight like you, Shepard. Everybody always expect you to fight their fights, but they never give you the credit you’re due. You’re truly something else on the battlefield.”

“Only on the battlefield?” she teased and leaned against him, playfully nudging him with a shoulder. He let out a rumbling chuckle that got her stomach to do flips.

“Most certainly _not_ only on the battlefield. There are a few other fields where you’re also something else.”

“Oh yeah? Like what?” she asked, daring him. They looked at each other for a long moment before Garrus’ mouth plates split in a wide grin that flashed his many pointy teeth. She nearly started salivating at the thought of how much damage they could cause.

They could be stuck in her neck, on her inner thighs as he inched his way higher and higher, reaching the place where she wanted his mouth the most…

“The bedroom, for instance. You own that pretty well,” he said and leaned in closer to her, his maw resting against her ear, “but we both know that I own you.”

She tried to suppress a shiver, but it was futile. Garrus must have noticed it, because he chuckled again and licked her ear slowly, dragging his long, rough tongue from her earlobe to the shell of her ear where he bit down gently.

And Shepard was lost. The feeling of those pointy teeth in her ear, imagining them in her neck and inner thighs, her stomach and sides; it was such a good mental image, and she was immensely happy that he couldn’t read her mind.

“I’m the commander, you’re just another crewmember, _I_ own _you,_ ” she tried to quip back, but her voice was soft and husky, and her breath hitched in her throat when he laughed. Despite the loud, thumping bass that Aria insisted play in her club, she easily caught his voice, and it made a chill race down her spine and her skin erupt in goosebumps.

“In your dreams, _Commander_.”

“You wanna go? Right now? Because I _will_ fight you.” She tried to sound threatening but didn’t do a very good job, if Garrus’ chuckle was anything to go by.

“No. You know what I want?”

Shepard raised an eyebrow but still listened intently. His voice was too good to miss out on.

“I want to make out with you, maybe even more, while we sit here, in our own little private booth.”

Shepard felt heat rise into her cheeks, and she looked around. No one seemed to have noticed them, too busy with their own dancing or, well, more private acts. When she looked around, she saw couples very much preoccupied with the kind of shenanigans that Garrus suggested. They didn’t seem to mind that everyone could see them. Maybe it was a turn-on for them?

But in their private booth – so graciously provided by Aria herself – no one would see anything. They were kind of sheltered by half-walls, so as long as they remained seated, it shouldn’t be too big of a deal.

“What did you have in mind?” she asked him and sent him a challenging look and a wide grin. He accepted the challenge by leaning in to brush his mandible against her cheek, murmuring “That public blowjob I put down on my list?” She nodded, and her heart seemed to skip a beat.

“Yeah. That.”

Her heart leapt into her throat, _definitely_ skipping a beat, and her stomach did flips while her hands already started getting sweaty.

“And what do _I_ get out of it?” she asked, trying to sound confident but not sure it came out as such.

“Anything you want,” he replied huskily and nipped at her neck, making goosebumps once more take over her body.

“Anything?”

“Well, anything _public_ tonight.”

“You’ve got yourself a deal, Vakarian,” she chuckled and stroked her hand from his carapace and down his strong, broad chest, down over his stomach and to his crotch.

He made a soft, breathy sound and bumped their foreheads together for a few seconds before initiating a kiss that started out gently enough but soon took on a more animalistic nature. Their teeth clacked together, tongues intertwining, and moans were swallowed by one another, puffs of air rolling between them as they made out.

Their hands became more insistent, too. Garrus’ scratched at her jacket, careful not to tear it, and squeezed her shoulder while Shepard’s rubbed at his crotch, suddenly eager to get this show on the road. The bass vibrated through her body, made it feel like her heart was beating out of rhythm, but the loud music drowned out whatever moans and groans they made.

It was only for them to hear, for which Shepard was very grateful. As exciting as this was, it wasn’t exactly a turn-on for her, but she was willing to try anything at least once for Garrus, and she knew the feelings were reciprocated.

It didn’t take long before she felt his plates shift, even through his pants, and she smirked into the kiss that they still shared.

“I’m that good a kisser?” she purred against his lips and pressed insistently against his crotch, eager to take out his cock and get to work. Truth be told, she didn’t do blowjobs often – didn’t like the stickiness – and Garrus never forced her, understanding her reasons completely.

But this, right now, was something different. Something about this atmosphere was intoxicating, beckoning you to lose your inhibitions, to push your boundaries. The music, the dancers, the scantily-clad waitresses walking from table to table to see if people needed refills.

“Do you even have to ask?” he muttered and ground into her hand, moaning a bit when her fingers caught the rim of one plate, pressing between them through his pants, “I may not have a lot of references, but Shepard, you’re a damn good kisser.”

Shepard giggled breathlessly and pressed more insistently between his plates, relishing the choked-off moan it elicited from the turian.

“Take off your pants,” she commanded, and Garrus was quick to comply. He only, however, took them down to around his thighs, and to be honest, that didn’t bother her in the slightest. For some reason, it felt like such a power move when he was still wearing his clothes whenever they fucked or simply fooled around.

Not that Shepard didn’t like how he looked without clothes, absolutely not, but there was just something powerful about it. She couldn’t explain it, but Garrus happily indulged her in this little kink.

She sneaked another glance around the perimeter before sliding onto the floor and under their table. Garrus spread his legs by himself, sighing deeply when she started mouthing at his thighs. They were taut and strong, the muscles clearly visible.

A clawed hand found its way into her red hair, thick and put up in a ponytail, and yanked firmly, making her gasp and then moan when she was pressed closer to his crotch. She played with his slit, applied pressure there with her tongue and licked around the slit, tracing the elliptical outline of where she knew his cock would come out once he was sufficiently aroused.

It tasted bittersweet and a bit salty, mixed with something she couldn’t put her finger on but that was so inherently _Garrus_ that she didn’t care much for a name for it.

“Spirits, Shepard,” came his deep, flanged voice from above her, and she looked up at him. His hot and heavy gaze rested on her, and she felt one hundred percent completely _desired_. It sent a chill down her spine and made her work more insistently, kissing and licking and mouthing at the slit and the surrounding flesh.

She hummed against him, causing him to buck his narrow hips against her face and yank at her hair again, releasing a soft grunt.

“You’re definitely, _ah_ , a good kisser,” he praised and stroked through her hair as well as possible for the hair band holding her hair together. The action was so gentle that it sent her heart soaring.

“Takes one to know one,” she giggled and winked up at him, making his mandibles flare out a bit.

It didn’t take much more coaxing before Garrus’ cock revealed itself, protruding from the slit and standing completely erect before her.

Shepard would never admit it to anyone, but it had her mouth watering. She may not be one for giving blowjobs, but she absolutely _loved_ the power it gave her, how dominant it made her feel.

Garrus’ cock was grey but with faint blue markings like on his face, and it was full of ridges that made for a lovely sensation when he fucked her – which he did often. Not to mention he was pretty big. She could almost reach around his cock with her thumb and middle finger, and when she was sucking him off, she had to use both hands to stimulate all of him.

She leaned in to nuzzle her lips against his cock, mouthing lightly, and the _moan_ that Garrus made! His talons grabbed her ponytail, and she was prepared for a yank that never came.

She pressed her lips firmer against the big, throbbing vein on the underside of him, running her tongue slowly along it, and she felt Garrus’ muscles twitch beneath her hands that rested on his thighs. He made a breathy grunt, and _then_ came the yank of her head, smooshing her face against his cock.

He was growing impatient.

“If that’s how we’re gonna play,” she practically purred and sat up straighter, sliding her hands up to his narrow hips and secured them tightly there before kissing the tip of his cock sloppily, with more saliva than strictly necessary.

But the result was immediate and filled her with pride – Garrus inhaled sharply and visibly shivered, his mandibles going slack.

Following up with another sloppy kiss, Shepard parted her lips and wrapped them around his cock, earning her a guttural growl that seemed to come from all the way down Garrus’ stomach. It made her cunt throb and her hands squeeze tighter around his hips.

“Damn it, Shepard,” Garrus hissed and grabbed a handful of her hair, talons pressing into her scalp and making her shiver as well, “your mouth is too good.”

She pulled back to murmur a soft “I know,” before wrapping her lips around him again and sliding her hands to grip the rest of him. He let out a shaky sigh and leaned his head back, mindful of his fringe, and slid his hand to Shepard’s neck, scratching firmly and making her whine low in her throat.

He tasted slightly bitter and salty, but there was an underlying tone of sweetness that made her sigh and moan, causing him to buck his hips upwards and slide his cock deeper into her mouth – an action she happily welcomed.

Watching her suck him off was almost as good as the actual action, and Garrus had to stop himself from just ramming his cock deep down her throat and make her choke on it. Her head bobbing up and down on his cock, the hair that fell in her face, the way she occasionally glanced up at him with half-lidded eyes – it was all too good, and he knew he wouldn’t last long.

“Spirits,” he whispered and bit his lower lip, his brow plates pushing together in concentration. He focused on her tongue, that devious little muscle that was so much smaller than his own but so much softer, and how it ran along the underside of his cock as she bobbed up and down on him, her hands twisting and stroking him firmly and quickly, matching the rhythm set by her mouth.

She hummed against him, and the vibrations made his cock twitch and throb, earning her a choked-off sound that sent a jolt of arousal straight to her sex, and she became very aware of how shamefully wet she was getting.

As if reading her mind, Garrus growled out “No touching yourself, Shepard,” and when she whined, it made him nearly tip over the edge.

She pulled off his cock to look up at him properly, hands still working their fast and firm rhythm.

“Please,” she whined and pressed her legs together, trying to create some friction to alleviate the burn in her loins.

“You’re servicing me right now. When you’re done, I’ll do anything you want to you,” he promised and stroked her hair affectionately, albeit a bit roughly. He was, after all, a turian close to his climax.

With this promise in mind, Shepard went back to sucking him off, wrapping her beautiful, plump lips around his throbbing cock and looking up at him through long lashes that made it necessary for him to grab the edge of the table so as to not hurt her.

Her tongue perfectly traced the big vein on the underside of his cock, and her warm, wet mouth was so impeccable.

It didn’t take long for him to get close to the edge, and he gave her a brief warning.

“Soon,” he growled and grabbed her ponytail tightly, holding her fast in place as he started thrusting into her mouth and down her throat. She gasped and choked on his cock, and _Spirits_ , the contractions of her throat had his mind reeling. She moved one hand to his thigh for leverage, the other still pumping his cock, and even in the dim lighting he could see tears starting to form in her eyes, and he felt a pang of guilt that was quickly drowned out by his primal desire to just fuck her throat raw until he came.

“I’m sorry,” he rasped but couldn’t stop himself, no matter how much he might have wished for it, and thrust once, twice, three more times before he came down her throat. She gurgled and choked on his cock and cum, and it was so delightfully dirty that Garrus couldn’t hold back a loud snarl as he yanked her face back from his cock, allowing her to breathe properly again.

“Now swallow,” he commanded, voice deep and throaty, and she did so without a single protest, swallowing it all down and making a face. He then stroked her face as gently as he could with adrenaline still rushing through his veins, and it made his already racing heart speed up when she leaned into the touch.

Through the cloudy haze in his brain he re-realized how much he loved her, what she meant to him. He would never let anything happen to her. Never.

For a little while, they sat like that, her on her knees on the dirty floor while he stroked her face, coming down from his high.

Then he reached to take her hand and helped her sit on the booth’s leather seats while the other was used to tuck himself back into his pants and pull them up again.

“Was that good for you?” she asked, her voice raw and throaty, but she already knew the answer, just liked it when Garrus admitted it.

He laughed softly.

“Please, Shepard, you know what your mouth does to me.”

“Indeed I do,” she giggled and licked her lips, making Garrus’ mouth water.

“Now,” he began and leaned over her, pressing her on her back as he crowded her back against the leather seats, “what do _you_ want? I promised I would do anything to you, as long as it’s done publicly.”

“Bite me,” she answered, only realizing the sarcastic meaning when she saw Garrus’ shocked face.

“Excuse me?”

“No, I mean literally, bite me. Everywhere and anywhere, just… just sink your teeth into me.”

Garrus quirked a brow plate, a rumbling chuckle escaping him.

“You like my teeth, honey?”

Shepard nodded and felt a blush creep onto her face as she looked up at him. His icy blue eyes sparkled in the dim lighting, and he opened his maw wide, let the teeth catch the light, causing them to glisten, and Shepard was lost once more.

She writhed beneath him, whimpered softly, and reached up to trace her fingers along the sharp, pointy, deadly teeth, fit for an apex predator. They didn’t draw blood – sadly – but they easily could.

He gently, but firmly pushed her hand away and leaned down to press his maw against her neck, nudging her head to the side to expose it further.

“Here is good?” he asked and nibbled at the skin at the juncture of her neck.

“Anywhere is good,” she replied breathlessly and moaned when his teeth brushed against her flesh before sinking in the slightest bit. She gasped, and her body instinctively tried to jerk away from the faint pain, but she wasn’t having none of it – she took hold of Garrus’ fringe – gently, of course – and pressed herself firmly against him.

Spurred on by her sounds, Garrus dared to sink his teeth deeper into her neck and was rewarded with a shaky whimper and Shepard’s hips pressing insistently against him. He bit down harder and harder until there was a metallic taste in his mouth and Shepard was panting loudly, her hips gyrating and rubbing herself against his crotch, desperate to find some friction.

“Ah-ah-ah,” Garrus said after releasing her neck, and it should be _illegal_ to have a voice so deep and rumbling, “your request was biting, that’s all you’re going to get.” Blood seeped steadily from the many puncture wounds on her neck, and he leaned down again to lick it up as best he could. He placed a strong, firm hand on her hip and pinned her down against the leather of the seat, and Shepard let out a desperate wail.

“Please, Garrus,” she begged, her hips pushing up and into his hand, but it was no use – he was a lot stronger than her, and he had no trouble pinning her down.

He kept biting her neck, her throat, the exposed flesh of her shoulders, and left bright red bite marks in his wake. Each of the marks leaked blood, and for every mark he left, Shepard became more incoherent.  

It was when he reached her inner thighs – that gorgeous dress of hers went only to her knees, and he had no qualms about pushing it up around her hips – that he became aware that yes, this truly turned his Shepard on.

She was absolutely soaked, leaving a dark stain on her panties.

He chuckled low in his throat and sank his teeth deep into her thighs, making her scream in pleasure-pain euphoria, and he got a feeling that they had just attracted glances from everyone within close vicinity. But to Hell with that, as humans said, he was having too good a time, and it appeared Shepard was too.

Garrus tugged slightly at the flesh, and the scent of blood got his mandibles and nostrils to flare, the predator in him raising its head and inhaling the scent deeply. He lapped up the stream of blood and growled lowly, reminding himself that Shepard wasn’t prey, but partner.

And he wouldn’t do anything to fuck that status up.

Shepard’s core burned, and she wanted nothing more than to have Garrus’ teeth rest against her sex as his tongue drilled into her, reaching so deep that it nearly made her heart ache with desire, with wanton need.

For how much longer he kept biting her, kept forcing out streams of blood, she didn’t know. All she knew was that at one point, she started getting dizzy and lightheaded and realized it was probably the best to stop while the game was still fun.

“Garrus,” she whispered, and her hands moved from his fringe to his cheeks, weakly dragging him up so their eyes met. She could barely open hers, was so far gone with lust that it was hard to know right from wrong.

“Shepard, are you okay?” he asked, and _oh_ , his voice was so soft and affectionate it made her heart flutter.

“I’m more than okay,” she replied, still nothing more than a soft whisper, “but I’m feeling dizzy. I think it’s best we go home while we still can.”

“Of course, my love.” And there was no sorrow in his voice, no regret, no worry, only pure adoration and love.

And _oh_ , how she loved him, ached to be with him whenever they weren’t together.

But nothing could separate them.

* * *

The following day, when Shepard checked her terminal, she found a message from Aria. Bemusement filled her until she read the message, and then bemusement made way for dread.

_Shepard,_

_Thanks for a lovely show last night. That turian of yours sure knows how to use his mouth, doesn’t he? I’m sending you the surveillance video where you can see you two in action._

_Oh, and don’t worry; this won’t reach others than you two, though I’m sure you would be popular in Fornax that your pilot seems to like so much. Could make a great many credits that way. If you’re into that, come talk; I have contacts._

_Aria_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
